101 Childrens ( Jackrollsdimondmon16hd Rulez Version )
Pongo - Jacob Samra ( Jacob Samra ) * Perdita - Samantha ( Jacob Samra ) * Roger Radcliffe - Simba ( Audit ) ( The Lion King; 2019 ) * Anita Radcliffe - Nala ( Audit ) ( The Lion King; 2019 ) * Nanny - Princess Luna ( My little pony friendship is magic ) * Cruella De Vill - Carrie ( Evil ) ( Tyrannosaur Rulez ) * Horace - Shere Khan ( Mowgil; 2018 ) * Jasper - Joe ( Help I’m a Fish ) * Lucky - Peter Shepherd ( Jumanji ) * Penny - Marisie Lookwood ( Jurassic World Falling Kingdom ) *Rolly - Louie ( We’re Back an Dinosaur Story ) *Patch - Jackrollsdimondmon16hd ( Animated ) ( Made By Jackrollsdimondmon16hd Rulez ) *Tibbs - Flynn Rider ( Tangled ) *The Colonel - Nawt Scamander ( Fantastic Beast ) *The Captain - Domi Toretto ( The Fast and the Furious ) *Danny - Luke ( The Fast and th Furious ) *Scottie - Maui ( Moana ) *Lucy - Letty Ortiz ( The Fast and the Furious ) *Towser - Kristoff ( Frozen ) *Collie - Cole ( Lego Ninjago ) *Labader - Kai ( Lego Ninjago ) *Thunderbolt - Starlord ( Guardian of the Galaxy ) *Li’ Lighting - Gaston ( Beauty and the Beast; 2017 ) *Lars - Louie ( The Princess and the Frog ) Other Cast: * The 51 Dalmations Puppies - Wendy Darling,Michael Darling,John Darling,Slightly ( The Fox Lost Boy ),Cubby ( Bear Lost Boy ),The Twins ( The Racoons Lost Boy ),Nibs ( Rabbit Lost Boy ),Young little Toodles ( Skunk Lost Boy ) ( Peter Pan: 1953 ),Jane Darling and Brother Danny Darling ( Peter Pan 2: Return to Neverland; 2002 ),Fry,Stella,Chuck ( Help I’m a Fish ),Puppet Pinocchio ( Disney Pinocchio ),Dash,Violet,Jack Jack ( The Incredibles ),Migeul ( Coco ),Hiccup and Astrid‘s Little Children ( How to train your dragon 3 ),Andy ( Toy Story ),Bonnie ( Toy Story 3 ),Dalia and Genie‘s Children ( Aladdin; 2019 ),Joe Farrier and Milly Farrier ( Dumbo; 2019 ),June ( Animated Movie Wonder Park ),Yi,Jin,Peng ( Abominable ),Young Anna,Young Elsa,Young Krisoff ( Disney Movie Frozen ),Isabella ( Ferdinand ),Tim ( The Boss Baby ),George Beard,Harold Hutching ( Captain Underpants ),Phineas,Freb,Isabella,Baijeet,Buford,Grectch,Holly,adyson,Milly,Gingy,Katie( Phineas and Freb ) *Dirty Dawson - Scar ( The Lion King; 2019 ) *Queenie,Duchess & Princess - Tiana ( Fantastic Beast ),Sunset Simmer and Sunset Gimmer ( My little Pony Equality girls ) *T.V. Announcer - Red ( the Angry birds movie ) *Prissy - Princess Canada ( My little pony friendship is magic ) *Prissy’s Owner - Louis Griffin ( Family Guy ) *Pug - Jenna ( Balto ) *Pug’s Owner - Belle ( Beautu and the Beast; 2017 ) *Coco - Pinkie Pie ( My Little Pony friendship is magic ) *Coco’s Owner - Moana ( Moana ) *Spaniel - Rarity ( My little Pony friendship is magic ) *Spaniel’s Owner - 13th Doctor ( Doctor Who ) *Labrador Puppy - Rosie ( Doctor Who ) *Labrador Puppy’s Owner - Rainbow Dash ( My little Pony friendship is magic ) *Birds - Birds ( Rio 1,2 ) *Mr. Skinner - Kaa ( The Jungle Book ) *Tv Commercial Singer - Applejack ( My little Pony Friendship is magic ) *Tv Commercial Host - Fluttershy ( My little Pony friendship is magic ) *Twilight Bark Dogs - Simpsons‘s Characters ( The Simpsons ),Family Guy‘s Character ( Family Guy ) * Flowers,Frogs,Cows in Tv - Talking Flowers ( Alice in Wonderland ),Minions ( Despicable me ),Jim Crow and His Brother ( Dumbo ) and Jermery ( The Secret of NIMH ) * Quizmaster - Bagheera ( The Jungle Book; 2016 ) * Percival Faunewater - Cat r Waul and his gang ( American Tails Fievel Goes West ) * Police Officer - Discord ( My little pony friendship is magic ) * Inspector Craven - Genie ( Aladdin; 2019 ) * Mrs. Birdwell - Sawyer ( Cats Don’t Dance ) * Mr. Simpkins - Danny ( Cats Don’t Dance ) * Dairy Cows - Twiligh Sparkle,Pinie Pie,Rainbow Dash and Applejack ( My little pony Equality girls ) * Truck Helper - Tiger ( Winnie the Pooh ) * Truck Helper - Rabbit ( Winnie the Pooh ) Category:Jackrollsdimondmon16hd Rulez Category:101 Dalmations Spoofs Movie